This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. As part of a Masters degree program in biotechnology, we presented 3 lectures and conducted 5 "Build a Flow Cytometer" lab sessions for 30 students in April 2005 at the Keck Graduate Institute. This Lab class will also be presented to multiple classes of students at the Los Alamos Flow Cytometry Course in June 2005.